Family Man
by fanfic-fanatic1509
Summary: How will Cain cope with the women in his life and the drama's they cause. Cain & Moira story
1. Chapter 1

**OK, new story, this is based in March 2016, it is going to be Cain and Moira throughout although Charity and Noah are living with them in the beginning as she doesn't own the pub and Cain has shared custody of Kyle too. Holly isn't back either. Anyways hope you enjoy. Please review**

* * *

Chapter One

Charity sat at the dinning room table tucking into her bowl of cereal, she had been out of prison, about three weeks and although she was enjoying her freedom she was hating being here, watching Cain and Moira play happy families. Moira was stood at the sink washing up, her mind elsewhere, it had been for a few days and Cain knew it as he walked into the kitchen, however he knew that was because of Charity's presence and he was hoping she wouldn't be around for much longer. "Good morning beautiful " he spoke

"Oh, hello" Charity smirked cockily. He gave her his best death glare before leaning over Moira's shoulder and gently kissing her neck

"Morning" she replied turning to him, not even giving Charity the satisfaction of looking at her "You got a busy day planned?" she asked

"Nothing I can't reschedule " he raised his eyebrow

"Sounds intriguing" she kissed his lips

"Oh please, do you too have to act like this with company?"

"Shut up" he spat before turning back to Moira and kissing her lips. Pulling away she touched his face gently.

"I am going to have to take a rain check, we are short staffed and I need to get on" he pulled a face before pecking her lips

"Morning" Noah spoke as he headed into the room and Moira prepared a bowl of cereal for him, she glanced to Cain as he headed from the room with a ringing phone in hand

"Hey you" Charity spoke, he glanced at her before resting down, things had been very frosty between mother and son in recent weeks

"Here you go sunshine" Moira smiled as she placed the food down and ruffled his hair

"Thank you" he replied "Can I go to Becca's after school?"

"Who is Becca?" Moira asked

"Hang on a minute, why are you asking her, I am your Mum"

"Moira?" he asked

"Its fine by me" she smiled

"And it's my job to say yes or no, you are no one to him Moira"

"Eh, watch your lip" Cain stressed as he moved into the room "She is the one who has spent the last year bringing your boy up" he glared at the woman before turning to Noah "Morning kid" he spoke as the young boy stood up and left his half bowl of cereal and headed for the door

"Call us if you need a lift later" Moira spoke

"That was Joanie on the phone" Cain broke the silence after the boy had left "I am looking after Kyle for a few nights"

"Ok, I will grab us something nice for our tea"

"Sounds good. See you wifee" he smiled before heading from the house

"Ah that's nice" Charity smirked before leaving "Someone else's kid to play Mum to, seen as your own are no where to be seen". Moira watched her leave, despite knowing her kids were just busy, Charity's words cut deep, she hadn't seen Adam for over a week and the girls rarely phoned anymore, she busied herself with the washing up, pushing her tears a side.

* * *

Moira had been out delivering all morning, she was tired and the end of the day didn't seem any closer, all she wanted was to be tucked up at home with Cain, yet here she was stood in the woolpack, delivering the meat order watching her unpaying, ungrateful lodger prop up the bar. Chas smiled as she walked over "How's it going?" she asked and Moira closed her eyes and shook her head "That bad?"

"She is doing my head in Chas, has she been in here all day?"

"Yep, she has run out of money now"

"She should be out earning some to support her kids not sitting in here getting hammered"

"Give her a break, I know it's not easy having her around but-"

"But what Chas?" Moira interrupted "She has it hard, poor Charity, she isn't the only one"

"Ey up" Cain spoke as he headed into the pub

"What you doing in here?"

"Nought, just saw the four-by-four outside"

"Oh, I just thought I was the only one actually holding down a job" she snapped "See ya Chas" she smiled before heading out the door

"I think you may have a problem" Chas smiled

"And I am guessing you know what it is?" he questioned

"Cain" Charity called from the other side of the bar "Fancy buying a beautiful lady a drink?" he glared at her before looking back to his sister

"I'll give you two guesses" she smiled.

* * *

Moira was rested on the bed, her dressing gown wrapped tightly round her. Tear stains still fresh on her cheeks, hearing the door bang she rose to her feet and pushed the bedroom door closed. She could hear Noah chatting, she guessed on his phone, maybe to this girl he was talking about, as she really hadn't expected him home this early. She let out a gentle sigh before wiping at her eyes. About half an hour passed before the door slammed again. A few moments longer and the bedroom door creaked and Cain appeared with Kyle in his arms half asleep. "Hey you" he spoke quietly, he placed a huge bag to the floor and she frowned at it before back to her husband "Joanie and me Dad have gone away for a few weeks, they are struggling, so I said we would have him"

"And you don't think I have enough on my plate what with your ex and her child living here"

"He is my son" he snapped

"You said a few nights Cain, not weeks" noticing the boy now awake she frowned "Its not a problem, it's just I have a lot on at the moment"

"Well I have agreed to it now"

"I just wish you would of consulted with me first"

"I really don't see the problem"

"Its not a problem"

"Good" he replied, he put Kyle on the floor and moved to her and pecked her lips gently "What's for tea?"

"There is stuff in the freezer"

"You said you would cook"

"I do have a business to run Cain"

"Yeah, the life of a farmer, don't I know it. I will take the kids to the Woolly for food then" watching him leave, she sighed, she hadn't meant to let him down she just had a lot on her mind.

* * *

Moira moved to where her husband sat in the pub with Noah and Kyle "This a private party or can anyone join" she smiled. Empty plates were on the table and she ruffled Noah's hair before bending down next to Kyle and kissing his head "I hear you are coming to stay with us" Kyle nodded and she grinned "You going to help me out on the farm"

"Right drink up boys, we are off" Cain rose to his feet and she frowned

"Cain"

"I need to get Kyle to bed"

"I am sure you can manage one more"

"Lets go" he spoke before heading out to the door. Moira moved to the bar and pushed onto a barstool

"Orange juice please Chas"

"You two ok?" Chas nodded after Cain before placing Moira's drink to the bar

"Yeah just me being a bit of a cow"

"its understandable really, with Charity hanging round like a bad smell, just remember Cain doesn't want her here either, he is doing it for Noah"

"I know, it's not that Chas"

"Just remember you are his whole world luv, he will do anything you ask of him"

"Its not him Chas and it's not Charity. It's me, I'm pregnant"

 **As promised a pregnancy story. I will be completing Trust very soon but just wanted to see what you all think of this, hope you enjoyed it xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one and please leave me a review. Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter Two 

Moira sipped the tea Chas had made her. Using the tissue she dabbed at her eyes, emotional didn't come close to how she felt but then she could always blame her hormones. She had found out for definite this morning but had been worrying a few days that she could be pregnant. Her concern after her last pregnancy was tearing her apart and with the added stress of Charity was taking its toll on her. "How far gone are you?" Chas asked as she sat down opposite her at the table

"About eight weeks I think" she paused and glanced up at her Sister-in-law "I have an appointment at the doctor's tomorrow, I want to be careful after the last time"

"You need to speak to Cain luv"

"I can't not until I know the baby will be OK"

"Then I will come with you"

"Thank you"

"You know it will be OK don't you, Cain he loves you so much"

"I know but I am frightened about it all going wrong. Cain he was devastated when I lost our baby"

"Its going to be OK"

"I hope so" she replied before sipping her drink again

"How are you coping with Charity staying?"

"Aside from wanting to rip her hair out every time I look at her we are getting on great, you know, she is after my husband, having a dig at me for parenting her child she doesn't give a damn about and pretty much just being herself"

"It'll get easier you know, she isn't going to be there forever"

"No, I know, I just wish she wasn't there"

"Just remember why you are doing this Moira, Noah needs you and Cain".

"I know and I adore Noah but I didn't sign up for this, especially if I end up having this baby"

* * *

Arriving back home Cain was sat on the sofa watching the TV. Moira hung her coat up and moved towards her husband "Hey you" she spoke gently, he glanced away from the TV and nodded slightly before back to the news. "Kids in bed?" she asked and he once again just nodded. She nodded slightly "Can we make up now?" she asked, her voice sad and pleading, she needed him to cuddle her, tell her it would all be ok

"It's fine Moira"

"But it's not though is it?" she let a few tears escape her eyes "I am sorry about the way I have been, its just stress I guess"

"I am going for a bath" he snapped

"Ok" she spoke as he stood up and moved past her "I love you" she whispered and he stopped by the door and she looked at him, he turned back and moved towards her, pecking her lips he smiled as he pulled away

"I love you". He disappeared towards the bathroom and she smiled watching him go before moving over and sinking onto the sofa. Life was good at the moment and she was so concerned she was going to ruin that. Hearing the door bang she pushed her hair from her face and glanced at the woman, her eyes gave away the alcohol but she had sobered up somewhat from this afternoon

"You found your way home, shame you forgot about your son"

"D'you know what Moira-" she dragged out the syllables in her name as she moved towards the woman and smirked "I have been out having a good time I am entitled to it once in a while so back off"

"Once in a while?" she laughed sarcastically "Its every single night and day for that matter, why don't you try putting your kids first?"

"Especially as there is soon to be another one" Cain's voice was loud as he interrupted the women, he sounded angry, both women fell into silence and turned to him, he had a pregnancy test box in his hand which he chucked at Charity "Look what I just found and it's positive"

"Well it isn't mine"

"Well it's not mine is it?" Cain shouted, Moira was about to interrupt when Cain continued "And I can tell you now we aren't having it here, I want you and the baby out"

"Cain-" Charity began, before clocking how nervous Moira was looking "I am getting rid, the last thing I want is another kid in tow"

"Well we don't want another sprog here so make sure you do" he moved towards the door "I am going for a pint" the women heard it slam. Charity smirked at Moira

"Well, well, well" Charity laughed "I guess we all have dirty little secrets"

"Its not a secret, I just want to make sure everything is OK before I tell him"

"You must be dreading telling him now, he just made his feelings about another kid in his life perfectly clear"

"He will be happy"

"You sure about that are you?" Charity laughed

"Daddy" the two women turned to the small boy in the stairs door way in his Thomas the Tank Engine pyjamas. Moira moved towards the boy

"Hey sunshine, what are you doing up?" she moved towards him "Lets go back upstairs and tuck you in" she guided him up the stairs and glared back at Charity.

* * *

Moira had prepared breakfast for both the young boys, Noah was ready for school and Kyle for preschool. She had a full on morning before her appointment at lunchtime, she wanted to keep busy and her mind off of everything. "Kyle eat your cereal up sweetheart" she smiled placing some orange juice in front of him. "Noah make sure you remember your football kit, I haven't got time to fetch it to you today" she looked to Charity as she walked into the kitchen looking slightly worse for wear, Moira prayed she had forgotten about last night but deep down she knew that was very unlikely. "Morning" she spoke very warily to the woman. The woman simply grunted before moving to the sink and getting a glass of water.

"See ya" Noah spoke before heading to the door

"See you sunshine" Moira replied before running her hands through Kyle's hair and then taking Noah's bowl to the sink

"Cain not around?" Charity asked

"Nope, Debbie's garage won't run itself"

"Mmm, after all there will be another mouth to feed soon eh?" she turned to face the woman "What will he say?" she laughed

"That is none of your business Charity"

"No but I think it's Cain's, have you had that conversation yet?"

"And that has nothing to do with you either. Come on Kyle time to go"

"I can hear divorce bells ringing" Charity laughed "I'd get that abortion booked sharpish".

* * *

Moira crossed the village towards the garage and taking a few deep breaths before heading inside. He was underneath a car and she quietly eyed her husbands body. She loved him more than she thought possible, more than she had ever felt for another person in her life. "Hey you" she grinned and he pushed himself out from under the car and she held out the cup of coffee from the cafe towards him

"Ta"

"How's it going?" she asked

"I got three more to do after this, you alright to pick Kyle up later?"

"Yeah course. I can make you something nice for your tea?"

"I wouldn't worry. Just do you and the boys, I don't know what time I will get out of here tonight"

"OK, well text me if you change your mind" she pecked his cheek and turned away and headed for the door "Cain?" she spoke and turned to face her husband

"Mmm" he replied

"Did you mean what you said to Charity?" she moved a little closer "About the baby?"

"To right" he replied "I don't want another sprog hanging around, do you?"

"But it is nice having Kyle and Noah around"

"Yeah but they aren't new-born are they?" he put his cup in the bin and smiled "She either gets rid or gets out, it's as simple as that" he moved to her and gently kissed her lips before moving back to the car. She headed out the door, that solved it, there was no way she could have the baby now, she couldn't raise it on her own and she couldn't imagine her life without Cain, pulling her phone out she dialled the number

"Chas, I need to talk to you" she spoke when she answered the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing so far. Hope you enjoy this one. Please leave a review. Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

"I can't keep it Chas" Moira closed the car door as she climbed in next to her Sister-in-law "Cain he has made his feelings perfectly clear about a baby". She sighed and Chas took hold of her hand "I wanted this baby so much Chas, I know it sounds stupid but I want to have Cain's baby but I can't do it alone. I can't be without him" she placed her hand to her slim stomach "You can't say anything to him Chas, I don't want him to know I am even pregnant"

"Come on luv, Charity is a cow most of the time she is going to stir things"

"I will talk to her, if she wants to carry on living with us then she will have to play ball"

"Moira I really think you should talk to Cain, he wanted the baby you lost"

"Yeah but he has made his feelings clear Chas, I have cancelled my appointment and booked a termination for Wednesday"

"Moira, he loves you. Let him have the chance to tell you what he thinks"

"I can't Chas, please just let me sort this out my way"

"I can't lie to him"

"Then don't say anything at all" she opened the door "See you Chas". Moira walked down the path towards her farm

* * *

The following day, Moira walked around David's shop, her mind was really not into buying something for tea. After not seeing much of Cain at all last night, the couple had agreed to spending the evening together this evening. The kids were both staying with Lisa and Cain had told Charity to be otherwise engaged. Moira was worried about tomorrow, she was concerned she was making a big mistake having a termination, after all, both her and Cain were heartbroken when she lost their baby. "D'you know, you are looking awfully dodgy?" Cain spoke as he leant over her shoulder

"What are you doing in here?" she asked

"Saw you come in" she nodded before turning away and he caught her arm "Is that it?" he asked

"Sorry, my mind is elsewhere this morning, I still have a lot of deliveries to do"

"That's what you pay the staff for, let them take the slack" he pecked her lips before rooting in her basket with a few items in "This for our tea tonight?" he asked

"Yep, lasagne"

"I will look forward to it" he took a packet of biscuits from the shelf and opened them and taking a bite from one

"I hope you are going to pay for them" Tracey called

"Oh pipe down Sherlock" he called before passing the biscuits to Moira "Have a good day" he kissed her lips before taking another biscuit from the packet and moving to the door "Ta very much" he called to Tracey and Moira smiled inwardly as he left.

* * *

Moira had done all her deliveries and found herself in Chas's company, sitting at the bar she swigged her orange juice and watched her Sister-in-law wait on the customers. The two women were close, she was closer to Chas than she ever had been with another woman. "Ey up" Cain spoke as he leant over her shoulder and kissed her cheek "How has the rest of your day been?"

"The normal really" she smiled "Deliveries, children and your ex. The life I live is full of excitement, anyway are you following me?" he frowned slightly and she giggled

"I saw your car outside" he spoke

"Likely excuse" she replied "Anyway I'm sure my days about to get more exciting because you can buy me lunch"

"Can I now?" he moved into her lips and kissed her, he moved his hand into her hair as he deepened the kiss, she could feel his smile under her lips

"You no public displays of affection are so last year" Chas spoke as she placed a pint in front of her brother "And you two should really know better"

"Sometimes it's hard to control yourself when you are in love" Cain replied

"Ahhh" she smiled "Pass me the sick bucket"

"Shut up" he replied "And get us a lunch menu" turning back to Moira he pecked her lips

"I am dropping the kids straight to Lisa after school"

"And Charity?" Cain asked "She is going to be out tonight?"

"I hope so" Moira replied

"It will get easier, Charity isn't around forever" he gently stroked her face "I love you Moira Dingle"

"Ok, now I know something is up, look at you being Mr Caring, who are you and what of you done with the real Cain Dingle?"

"D'you want to buy your own lunch?"

"I love you" Moira grinned as Chas placed the menu in front of the couple and walked off

"Mmmm" he smiled as he kissed her lips "Always do when it suits you"

"I will always love you" she grinned "More than anything"

"Shall we get a table" he spoke before leading her towards a free table by the fireplace.

* * *

Chas came and began to clear the lunch plates and Moira smiled "Tell Marlon it was lovely" before taking another sip of her orange juice. They had both opted for sandwiches as she was cooking for them tonight, however as usual it was delicious as always when Marlon was concerned. "Even Cain said how nice it was" she gestured to her husband who was swigging his pint, a frown covered his features

"I think my words were it's alright actually"

"Which in your case means it's nice"

"Are you extra feisty for a reason today?" he joked

"You love it" she replied

"I will pass your complements to the chef" Chas smiled before gesturing to Moira's near to empty glass "Finished with that?"

"Yeah, cheers Chas"

"She told you who the Dad is?" Cain interrupted as he glanced at his sister, Chas looked at him slightly puzzled "Charity" . Chas glanced at Moira before back to Cain "You should tell her she needs to look after the kids she has got"

"Maybe this baby is wanted"

"I need to go" Moira whispered, she pecked his lips

"D,you not want a pudding?" he asked as she rose to her feet

"No I need to get off"

"Moira" he called after her before turning to where Chas walked away. He moved to the bar and as his sister came from out the back he frowned "Stick one in there" he watched her fill the glass before speaking "Do you know then?"

"Charity has said nothing"

"I meant with what's wrong with my wife, I know something is up"

"Maybe" she placed the glass in front of him and smiled "You should think about the fact Charity is not the only woman in your house, maybe the test isn't hers".

* * *

 **thanks please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review for me. I love reading them**

* * *

Chapter Four

Moira finished her final touches in the kitchen, she had a candle in the centre of the table and soft music playing in the background, the food was ready and just keeping warm in the oven. She had done her hair and makeup and headed off to the bedroom to get changed, she had picked out a black dress, knowing Cain loved it and hopefully wouldn't be able to resist her once he got in. She zipped herself up and headed back out towards the kitchen, she sighed as she saw Charity sat in the kitchen "What are you doing here?"

"I do live here Moira"

"The kids are out"

"Don't worry, I won't interrupt your special dinner" she pulled a face at the table "I will just veg out in front of the telly"

"Charity"

"Or maybe I should go and have a little chat with your husband" she smirked as she headed into the living room and slumped in front of the TV

"Keep your nose out of my marriage and we want some space"

"That's fine I have already eaten, don't mind me" hearing the door bang they both turned to Cain as he appeared in the doorway "There you go, you won't even notice me now" she flicked the telly on

"Charity is staying in now" Moira turned to Cain and gave him a look

"Mmm" he replied before moving to the blonde and snatching the TV remote "No she isn't" he replied turning it off

"Ahhh" Charity stressed "Has anyone ever told you the caveman thing isn't attractive Cain?" she went to leave and he sighed

"But before you go I do have something for you first" he pulled a pregnancy test from his pocket and held it out to her, Charity looked shifty and both Cain and Moira picked up on it

"Cain you can't expect her to do that, it's her business"

"Its ok Moira, Charity doesn't mind and I got you one too" he pulled another from his pocket "Because we don't want you feeling left out do we?"

"Cain" Moira spoke

"I am assuming you will need a little time to think of another lie" he shouted "Because she isn't pregnant is she, you are?"

"I'm sorry"

"Now is probably the time to tell him about the secret abortion too" Charity smirked

"Just do one" Cain shouted and the blonde left. His eyes burnt into his wife "Well, anything to add?" he sighed "Lies, a fake pregnancy" he gestured after Charity "An abortion. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was frightened Cain, you said you didn't want a baby"

"Her baby Moira, a kid she couldn't provide for and wouldn't want. Not ours, you know how much it broke me when you lost our baby, how could you do this to me, lie and plan to kill our baby without a word to me?"

"It really wasn't like that Cain" tears ran down her cheeks

"No, how am I meant to believe a single word you say" he pushed past her and headed to the door

"Cain, please, we need to talk about this"

"No we don't Moira. We are done" he shouted as he stormed out. She moved to the table and pushed everything to the floor before sinking to the floor in tears.

* * *

Cain slammed the door open and stormed into the pub, moving to the bar he took the change from his pocket and chucked it onto the bar "Double scotch" he snapped, his phone beeped and he pulled it out and glanced over the words from his wife's text message 'Please come home Cain. I am so sorry. We need to talk about this. I love you so much xxx' he switched his phone off and chucked it onto the bar. He downed the drink and slammed the glass down. Pulling some more money out he glared at Diane "Put another one in there"

"Manners"

"Shut up" he snapped "Where is Chas?"

"Gone into town with Charity" Diane replied sensing the man's temper "Shall I phone her?"

"No"

"Or Moira?"

"No" Cain's eyes narrowed and his features darkened. Diane simply nodded and he slammed the glass onto the bar "I will have another. Please" he snapped.

* * *

Two or so hours later Chas swanned into the pub and Dianne instantly called "Thank goodness you are back" she moved to where Chas had leant on the corner of the bar "Your brother is a right mess, I have sent him the back to cool off. He didn't want me to phone Moira. What is going on?" Chas pulled her phone out, she had seven missed calls, all Moira. "Chas?"

"Its nothing, don't worry. I will sort him out"

"Well I don't want him back out here until he cools off Chas"

Chas knelt down in front of where her brother slept soundly on the sofa and lifted the glass and slowly dripped water onto her brother. He sat up and pushed his sisters arm away "What the hell are you doing?" he growled

"Cooling you down, seen as you are so hot headed, according to Diane anyway"

"You knew didn't you, what she was planning?"

"Cain, she was terrified that you would walk away"

"Well, now she has lost me anyway"

"Cain"

"You know what, I really thought you would be on my side. I am your brother"

"And she is my friend" Cain laughed before getting up and heading to the door "Now where are you going Cain?"

"Away from you, there are people who actually care about me"

"Cain, don't be stupid". Chas pulled her phone out and called her Sister-in-law "Moira" the woman sounded distressed

"You could of given me some warning Chas" she sniffed

"I'm sorry but he needed to know"

"Is he with you?"

"No, he has just left"

"To come home?"

"I don't think so luv but he will, talk everything through with him"

"There is nothing to talk about. I am still having the abortion tomorrow"

"You can't"

"Today has proved I have to Chas" the women sniffed "I could cope on my own, I did after John but I couldn't cope on my own with a baby. I have to go, I have to get ready for tomorrow"

"Moira please don't do this"

"I have to. See you Chas".

* * *

Cain rubbed his eyes as he woke in the back of the car in the garage, the light streaming in blinded him. A loud bang sounded the garage and he finally registered the person banging outside, that's obviously what had woken him because he clearly hadn't had enough sleep. "Cain, open up will you. I know you are in there. I followed the beer can trail" rubbing his head he climbed from the car and moved over to the door, pulling it open, the sun blinded him further. "Well you look like crap. What the hell are you playing at?"

"Keeping away from lying two faced women"

"Oh get over yourself would you?" she frowned "I know Moira hurt you but she wouldn't of gone through with it. I would of stopped her but right now you are the only one who can stop her. She is having an abortion today"

"Why should I care?"

"Because it's your baby. Your wife and despite this I don't care attitude. You want her and you want this baby, don't you?" there was a long drawn out silence

"Of course I do"

"Then fight Cain, you are the only one who can stop her having this abortion".

* * *

Pulling up outside the small building just outside town, Cain jumped from Chas's car and ran into the clinic, he was well aware he looked like crap but he had to stop his wife. He glanced round the waiting room but she wasn't there. Moving to the desk he asked "Moira Dingle, my wife, I need to see her" he sighed as she tapped on her computer "Where is she?" he stressed and the woman glared back up at him "I want to see my wife"

"If you don't calm down Mr Dingle I will have to ask you to leave"

"Tell me where my wife is" he shouted

"Cain" he turned to look at his wife as she emerged from a toilet in the corner of the room "What are you doing here?"

"Five minutes please. Just hear me out" she shook her head, he moved to her "Please Moira"

"Are you ok Mrs Dingle?" the receptionist asked

"Yeah erm, I am just stepping outside for a few moments with my husband" she headed to the door, glancing round the people sat in the waiting room, trying not to stare at the couple. "How dare you?" she shouted as he walked to where she leant on a small brick wall

"Me?" he stressed "You are getting rid of my baby"

"Our baby Cain. That you clearly aren't mature enough for and I can't cope with on my own" she pushed past him and headed toward the door

"Moira" he spoke as he took hold of her arm "I love you and I so want this baby but I want you to know more than anything" he sniffed back his tears "What ever you decide I will still be here. I will still be your husband and I will always love you" he moved to hold her hand "It's your decision but if there is even a little part of you that thinks we can do this. Don't have the abortion and we can do this together. Be a family".

"And if I say yes and things go wrong again?"

"Things always go wrong Moira but I will always be there to put them right, we are right together. I love you so much"

"I love you too" she smiled before moving into his lips

"Is that a yes?" he asked "Are we keeping the baby?"

"Its a yes, we are keeping our baby" she moved into his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for the review, really means so much. Please review this chapter x**

* * *

Chapter Five

Ten Weeks Later

"Morning sunshine" Cain drew back the curtains and the sun beamed in on the dark haired woman laying in the bed, he smiled to himself, she really was beautiful, he really didn't understand how he got so lucky. He moved over and placed the mug of tea and slice of toast onto the bedside cabinet. Moira had a rough night, he heard her up and down most of the night, whoever said morning sickness only lasted the first twelve weeks of pregnancy clearly didn't have a great understanding, here she was sixteen weeks pregnant and still suffering day and night. "Hey beautiful" he whispered before stroking her hair from her face and gently kissing her forehead

"Morning you" she replied "What's the time?"

"Just gone half eight. I have made you some breakfast"

"I should of been on the farm hours ago"

"Moira you were up until the early hours being sick, you need to take it easy, this is what you employ that lot out there for" he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and she pushed up "Now eat your breakfast" he lifted the plate to her and she took a bite

"Are you not working today?"

"I will go in a bit later. Dan can cope for the morning"

"Cain we need the money" she took a sip of her tea "A baby isn't cheap"

"Trust me, our baby will want for nothing"

"Only a bedroom"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry" she pecked his lips "Get yourself off to work, I am fine"

"You sure?"

"Yep, I can't have you under my feet all day" she kissed his lips "I love you"

"You too wifey".

* * *

Moira sipped on her tea as she sat on the sofa in the back room of the pub. Chas had gone to sort a problem in the bar and Moira found herself alone with her thoughts, something she rarely experienced anymore. They had a full house, what with Charity and Noah still with them and now Kyle living with them more permanently. "This place will be the death of me I swear, I mean what's wrong with some people" Chas flumped into a chair opposite the woman "And I am taking about the staff". Chas took a long sip of her drink and glanced at her Sister-in-law as she sat in a trance, her elbows rested on her knees. "You going to tell me what's up babe?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you have come for a gossip and only said two words. Something is up"

"This is so hard" she placed her hand to her small bump

"Well you are Twenty years older this time around"

"It's not that, well it is a bit but" tears escaped her eyes "It's Cain"

"Has he been giving you a hard time? I swear to God I will throttle him"

"No, quite the opposite actually" Moira sighed "He is wrapping me up in cotton wool" Moira sipped her tea "He doesn't want me to work. He barely goes to work and he is talking about giving up altogether, to help me out on the farm. He steps in every time I row with Charity, when I really just want her gone. He is cooking and cleaning. He is looking after Noah and Kyle"

"I may be missing the point here but is that not a good thing?"

"I feel like I am suffocating Chas" Moira wiped her eyes "And the worst thing is, he doesn't even know he is doing it"

"He loves you"

"No, he is trying to control me"

"And you really believe that do you?"

"I love him so much Chas but I need him to be him not who he is being. I need to have arguments with him, I need to be close to him like we were. He is the only person I need in my life and I know he is worried sick about the baby but he needs to trust I am doing everything possible to keep it safe"

"He just wants to protect his family, it's you just as much as the baby. He loves you luv and he is trying to help you"

"I know, I must sound like a right cow"

"No, you are just struggling a little, it'll get easier. I promise"

"I just want him to be him Chas, I don't need him to change"

"Maybe you should have a chat with him".

* * *

Moira had stayed at the pub until the kids finished school, she had taken them to pub for their tea. Charity had not been in touch for the day and Moira was more than happy to keep Noah with her. She was so unpredictable and Noah had come to learn he could not rely on his mum. "Sorted?" Chas asked with raised eyebrows as she stopped by the table, ruffling Kyle's hair before beginning to pile the plates.

"Not really. Dan let him down so he has had to stay on an extra couple of hours"

"See he does give you space"

"Lisa has phoned three times to see if I need anything, she hasn't done that off her own back"

"Right, why don't you two go out the back and put the telly on and you can pick a pudding for Marlon to make you" Chas spoke to the two young kids, Moira looked confused as the two boys headed off "In fact how do you fancy a sleep over as it's not a school night?"

"Yay" Kyle shouted and Noah nodded slightly. Kyle ran off and Noah followed slowly behind

"I was about to take them home"

"Well now you can have a chat with Cain, get this sorted out"

"Slight problem there" Moira replied, Chas looked confused "Charity"

"Don't you worry about her, I will take care of that"

"I don't know what to say to him"

"You need to try babe, he needs to know how you feel. Go on"

* * *

Moira was going to go home and wait for her husband but deciding she needed to bite the bullet she headed to the garage. The garage was shut up other than a slight break in the door, she pushed it open slightly and smiled as her husband stood with his back to her, humming along to the radio. She smiled before moving towards him "D'you know there was a time nothing would come above your job?" he turned to her and leant in and pecked her cheek

"Yeah there was but you know, my priorities changed"

"You would miss it if you weren't here"

"But we have talked about this, you will need all the help you can get on the farm and with the baby"

"I will manage, I have staff and we will find a way to sort the children, we have managed Kyle the last three months"

"Moira we have spoke about it, I don't want you having any undue stress"

"Once the baby is born I will be fine"

"You don't know that, you could give up work and stay at home"

"What?"

"Just take things easy"

"I don't want to"

"But it's about what's best for you"

"And I will be the one that decides that Cain"

"Moira"

"No Cain, I am not made of glass, stop treating me like I am a prisoner, I will do what I want, when I want to". This was not going to plan, Cain looked angry and she turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm, spinning her back

"I get a say in this, it's my baby and you are my wife"

"Then treat me like your wife. Cain I need you to stop being who you think I want you to be and just be you again"

"I want to be a good husband, a good dad"

"And you are everything I need and more but this act, your not being the man I fell in love with" he glanced down and she moved to him "My hot headed, hard to handle husband"

"Is that another way to say temperamental nightmare?"

"Yeah, but that's not a bad thing, that is the person I am in love with. A man who would tell me I am pregnant not dying, so get out there and do my job, a man who would tell me to fight my own battles with Charity" she paused and moved a little closer "A man who couldn't leave me alone for five minutes any time we were alone" a smile creeped over his features and he moved in to her body and kissed her passionately.

* * *

 **thanks for reading, please review. Also I have just started a new story so please check it out and let me know what you think x**


End file.
